


【授翻】【阎魔X但丁】【隐VD】Yamato 阎魔刀

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 维吉尔现在应该知道了，不要把他的玩具放在但丁触手可及的地方……（阎魔不是玩具啊喂！！！）





	【授翻】【阎魔X但丁】【隐VD】Yamato 阎魔刀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yamato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083089) by [LadyOmbra (LadyLuce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuce/pseuds/LadyOmbra). 

一声叹息从他的唇间掠过。几根手指插入发间摩挲，柔软的触感碾压过双唇，羽毛般轻柔的爱抚滑过他赤裸的肌肉。但丁发出享受的呼噜声，不由自主地贴向温柔之源。但是让人上瘾的温度迅速消失于无形，仿佛从未出现……

——你他妈的戏弄我！

但丁翻身寻找他难以捉摸的哥哥，准备给他点颜色瞧瞧，结果从床上滚到了硬木地板上。

他几乎立刻就醒了。多年的训练使他的迅速感官敏锐起来。但丁眨着眼睛，还有些迷糊地环顾周围。没有维吉尔，房间空空荡荡。该死的春梦……真实到操蛋的春梦……如果它没有给但丁留下一个勃起的老二，他也不会那么介意梦到他亲爱的哥哥。  
裤子里的那根东西涨的发疼，该死的他现在需要被好好操一顿，一刻也不能等！

但丁从床上坐起来扫视整个房间，想找点什么东西代替他缺席的哥哥。  
他最近想要维吉尔想得要疯。  
他哥哥是一匹早起的孤狼，而但丁完全相反。通常当但丁醒来时，维吉尔早就离开了，他们很少有机会见面。  
维吉尔会花几个小时练习基本功，或者与心魔对打，只是偶尔停下来休息，看书或者做一些其他事情。  
起初，但丁喜欢监视他。  
那是一段使他沉沦的经历，但丁羡慕他哥哥猫一样的优雅。这并不意味着他比他的双胞胎哥哥差，只是他不太正统的战斗方式缺乏维吉尔平时刻苦训练出的那些优雅高效的战斗技巧。说到训练，这提醒了但丁。维吉尔现在大概已经在大厅开始了今天的练习。他知道维吉尔享受独处的时光，而他享受欣赏他哥哥轻盈的肌肉在苍白的肌肤下起伏，优雅地摇摆，致命地诱惑……  
嗯……这让他的注意力开了小差，并对身体产生了不良影响。绝大多数情况下，这种影响不会对他产生太大的困扰，除非是在他和维吉尔对练的时候……虽然不想承认，但有太多次他被维吉尔按到地上摩擦都是因为这个。倒不是说它不值得，胜利者得到了他的“奖励”，而但丁本人也享受其中。

他们最近在冷战。因为维吉尔太过专注于训练，无视了但丁的恶作剧。  
那很伤人，比维吉尔知道的更严重。（还是他哥哥真的不在乎？）从那以后，但丁再也没有回来看他哥哥训练。他们需要好好谈谈，但维吉尔宁愿训练和学习也不愿与他交谈。  
不是说他们最近没有在一起亲密过。  
两天前，维吉尔干了他。  
不过那只是单方面的泄欲而已。没有温柔，没有爱抚，没有任何安慰的话，只是野蛮地占有，任凭身下人肆意扭动挣扎。  
他渴望维吉尔的爱，不仅仅是性。

但丁仰头抵住床垫，一只手伸进宽松的睡裤，揉弄勃起的阴茎，半阖的唇间泄露出低沉的呻吟。  
——操！好想要维吉尔。  
他再次环视房间，寻找能代替维吉尔的东西。  
——什么都好……  
视线落在墙上的阎魔刀上。  
他才懒得问维吉尔为什么把他心爱的武器留在他触手可及的地方。他把手从裤裆上挪开，跌跌撞撞地向阎魔扑过去，小心翼翼地握住他哥哥珍贵的“好伙伴”。到目前为止，一切风平浪静，维吉尔没有从角落里跳出来杀了他。他对使用阎魔做“那种事”感到愧疚，但那种感觉并没有停留很久。这全当是维吉尔留他在这儿自生自灭的报复！

但丁拿着阎魔一屁股坐进破旧的真皮沙发，把裤子往下推，左腿搭在扶手上，熟练地撸动自己的老二，拇指压着龟头来回揉捻，顺着跳动的阴茎往下，揉捏他的蛋蛋，它们又软又肿。他闭着眼深吸了口气，将两个手指吮进嘴里，不断发出色情的呜咽。口水从合不拢的唇角滴落，拉出细长的银丝。勃起的老二在手里跳动着，吐着湿滑的体液。但丁颤抖着瘫倒在沙发上。

涂满唾液的手指伸向大开的双腿之间，微凉的触感让括约肌瑟缩了一下。润滑过的指腹在后穴外围打着圈，帮助紧张过度的入口放松。他很快压入了第一根手指，扭动弯曲，然后是第二根，被打开的不适卡住了呼吸，正如同那一圈软肉咬紧了入侵者。但丁颤抖着握住阴茎上下撸动，直到他重新找回呼吸的节奏。  
埋进后穴中抽送的手指无意中触碰到“音乐”的开关，带出一声淫荡的哭泣。他喘息着强迫自己冷静下来，继续扩张他饥渴的小洞，直到那里足够容纳某个“凶器”。手指从肉壁的炽热中抽离，空虚的感觉驱使他手忙脚乱地去摸索维吉尔的阎魔。

但丁蜷缩着，把刀柄的尖端压进后穴，小幅度抽插，一点一点把阎魔送进深处。他享受高热的肉壁给冰冷的金属加温的过程。握紧身下的两根柱体，他用拳头套弄阴茎的节奏狠狠地操起了自己。

粗暴的入侵撕裂了他，伤害了他，扼住了他的呼吸，但上帝啊……他感觉非常爽！他试图想象维吉尔的老二在他屁股里蹂躏他、支配他，而不是维吉尔的刀。他仰头喘着粗气，发出半痛半爽的呻吟，苍白的喉结颤抖着。  
拇指旋转拨弄着他的老二，四指握成拳用力挤压撸动小但丁。  
阎魔被推得更深，火辣的快感贯穿了神经，颤抖的身体无力承受更多，阎魔把他塞的太满，整个刀柄都被吞了下去，直到刀镡。他试着放松，让他哥哥的武器把自己操开，疼痛逐渐消退，最终变成让他疯狂的快感。他的阴茎随着阎魔进出的节奏摇摆。汗湿的头发粘在前额和脸上。他弓着背，脚趾紧绷，在椅子上扭动哭喊着维吉尔的名字，不在乎是否会被听到（实际上，他想让某个人听到），他被他哥哥的武器给操哭了。

他就快到了。  
阎魔又深又快地捣进炽热的肉穴，那玩意儿甚至顶到了胃，握住刀身的手腕左右旋转，带出一声几乎窒息的无声尖叫，身体扭曲地颤抖着，抽搐的肌肉让他一脚踢在沙发上，过载的快感烧坏了他的理智，他在一片空白的薄雾中挣扎着高潮了。

性爱带来刺激逐渐平复，但丁从屁股里拔出阎魔，伴随着色情的水声，他不舒服地注意到上面留有的少量血迹。温暖的体液从合不拢的肉洞里漏出来，顺着大腿根往下流。他忍着酸痛小心翼翼地将自己挪进浴室。  
他需要清洗，阎魔也是。

但丁穿上裤子，回到房间，只觉得空气突然起了变化。那是一种静止的愤怒。他朝门的方向瞥了一眼，证实了他的恐惧。

维吉尔上身一丝不挂地靠在门框上，宽松的睡裤紧贴着臀部，双臂交叉在胸前。眼底的侵略性让但丁害怕，同时也使他的腹股沟升起一股热浪。脸颊开始充血，既羞耻又兴奋。  
——维吉尔在看吗？看到他用阎魔自渎的全过程了吗？  
这个想法让他既尴尬又饥渴。紧接着他想起阎魔还在他手里，慌忙把刀藏到背后。  
“嗨，维吉…” 他试图微笑，“什么风把你吹来了……？”

“嗯，这也是我的卧室，”  
维吉尔漫不经心地回答，视线掠过双胞胎弟弟通红的脸，停留在对方藏到背后的手。  
但丁显然刚刚回来。脸上还带着被喂饱的餍足，呼吸急促，头发蓬乱，眼波闪亮，微微肿胀的两瓣唇带着纵欲后的过分红润微微开阖。  
“你拿我的阎魔干什么呢，但丁？”

“我想…该把它擦亮…？”  
但丁嚅嗫道，听起来可怜兮兮的。他真的不知道维吉尔会对这件事做出怎样的反应……刚才他还一直期待维吉尔惩罚他。不过现在，他哥哥很可能会把他打得屁滚尿流。

维吉尔眉毛一扬，嘴角上现出邪恶的微笑。  
“我想我们得好好谈谈，你什么时候能碰我的东西。”  
那笑容让但丁胆战心惊，他现在最不想要的就是跟维吉尔打一架，最好一切到此为止。他看着维吉尔穿过房间，一步步逼近，直到赤裸的胸膛贴上但丁，一只手插进弟弟象牙白的头发，低头耳语道：  
“我想你应该向我道歉。”

END.

（没被老哥打死真是奇迹，赶快用屁股好好道歉！）


End file.
